Techniques for determining information related to a rate of deposition at which strata present within a subsurface volume of interest were formed are known. However, these techniques generally require manual analysis of seismic data related to the subsurface volume of interest (e.g., manual picking of horizons within the seismic data) and/or imprecise computation, and typically result in data that is sparsely sampled and/or low resolution. As such the usefulness of implementing the determined information in the derivation of further geological information is impaired.